officialclubpenguinonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
PSA Mission 4: Avalanche Rescue
Avalanche Rescue is the 4th PSA Mission that focuses on rescuing penguins stuck on ski hill after a series of earthquakes impact the island. Walkthrough 1. Talk to G and ask him to unlock the Gadget Room for you, you can’t get in otherwise. 2. Go into the Gadget Room and turn to the right. 3. Pick up the Life Preserver Shooter from the top shelf in the white bookshelf. 4. Using your map head over to the Ski Village. 5. Turn towards the ski lift and you will see a small tuft of white fur on the ground below the lift, pick it up. 6. Ignore the crying penguin for now and head into the Ski Lodge. 7. Pick up the fishing rod next to the door with the Gone Fishing sign. 8. In your inventory, combine the life preserver shooter and the fishing rod by clicking one of them and then clicking the other. 9. Next go back out into the Ski Village and enter the Sport Shop. 10. Look to the right and click on the belt worn by the green penguin mannequin, add this to your inventory. 11. Admire the green penguin’s puffle boxers… Wait! What!?… err next step… 12. Using your map/phone go to the Beach and enter the Lighthouse. 13. Inside the Lighthouse look left and then pick up the rope in the red boat. 14. Now combine the rope and the Life Preserver Shoot(with a fishing rod attached) by clicking on one and then the other. 15. Your ultimate Penguin Rescue Contraption is complete, time to go save some penguins. 16. From within the Lighthouse go upstairs on to the Beacon. 17. Open your Spy Phone from your inventory and click the flashing red LED light, click the spanner (the middle one) when the tools appear. 18. Click on the telescope (not the nut holding it in place) to unscrew it. You can now place it in your inventory. 19. Go back to the Ski Village and enter the sports shop, then go into Gary’s Room (not the Gadget Room but the room under the sign that says Gary’s Room) 20. Turn to the right and click on the telescope in your inventory and put it on the tripod near a window. 21. Click the telescope. 22. Use the arrows to see the paths that lead to the stranded penguins and memorize the right way to go. This changes for each player so you will need to figure it out yourself. 23. Go to the Ski Hill and turn to the left and go down Ridge Run. 24. This is where you go down the paths you memorized! 25. If you do happen to fall down you will find yourself at the bottom of the Ski lift. Since you’re there you might as well fix the Ski Lift for the crying penguin. Click on the belt in your inventory and then click the Ski Lift to fix it. 26. If you don’t fall off and reach the cliff then click the Penguin Rescuer in your inventory and then on the hole in the fence. 27. First using the preserver tube break the branch above the penguin on the far right. 28. Then pick up the penguin standing on the small tree in the middle. 29. Now using the penguin you just picked up, pick up the penguin on the right. 30. Next click above the tree to put a penguin back on the tree. 31. The tree is now bent with the penguin standing on top of it, so now with the penguin still attached, you can grab the penguin under the tree. 32. With two penguins holding on pick up the penguin you left on the tree . 33. Put all three penguins down on the ledge with the rock. 34. The three penguins will push the rock which will fall on the sled that the last penguin is stuck in, launching him onto a higher ledge that you can reach. 35. Pick up the three penguins on the ledge where the rock was initially. 36. Using them pick up the last penguin that bounced up. 37. After you rescue all four penguins using the Ski Lift go down to the Ski Village. 38. If you haven’t already talked to the crying penguin and then fix the Ski Lift with the belt in your inventory. 39. Using the Ski Lift go back up to the Mountain. 40. Talk to G and give him the white fur. 41. Take the reward medal & the Handy Penguin Award. Read the letter which will self-destruct! Rewards See Also *PSA Missions Category:PSA Missions Category:PSA Category:EPF